


Forever Yours

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea loves her wife, F/F, Married Life, Petra loves her wife, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Dorothea returns from Faerghus and Petra is there to greet her wife. They relax and spend some time together after weeks apart.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A raffle fic for a follower on twitter! I hope they enjoy and you do too! <3

“Is today the day Lady Arnault returns from Faerghus?”

“Why yes! She went on as the singer for an opera I believe. It’ll be wonderful to have her home, it’s so quiet without her singing.” Amelia sighed, folding and putting away the winter sheets. “It’s sad the Queen couldn’t go with her.”

“Of course, and yet it would have been irresponsible for the Queen to leave Brigid to travel on an opera tour,” an older maid chided. 

“Well yes...it just seems so lonely to be without your partner.”

Petra stepped into the room, the maids jumping at the sudden arrival of their Queen. “Your Grace!” They all bowed their heads, embarrassed to have been overheard.

“Please, no formalities. I am Petra. I may be Queen now but I am still just me.” Petra smiles, tucking some of her long purple hair behind her ear. “And yes, it is rather lonely in bed without Thea, but I am happy she could visit our friends and perform. I am exciting, er, excited to have her return finally.” 

It had been four years since the war had ended and Petra had taken the throne as Queen or Brigid. She continued to grow out her hair, which now rested in a high ponytail, and reached down to her butt when not tied up. She bore the marks of war proudly, knowing it had been fought for the good of everyone. And on her hand? A ring, given to her by Dorothea after the end of the war, quite literally. They had felled the evil king Nemesis, destroyed the attempt to reconstruct the world, and as Petra lay among the bodies, catching her breath, Dorothea fell over her and asked her to marry. It was the most unromantic proposal, but Petra wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Lady Dorothea is home!” A servant called, and Petra found herself turning on her heels and running out the doors of their manor. It was far too big for her liking at first, but Dorothea has proposed turning it into a partial orphanage, and for the last three years they had housed and loved many children who had come through. Currently they were housing some older teens, who were being put through school and taught the ways of the world to help them in life. There were families already lined up happy to adopt them and welcome them into their home, needing help around the house as well as the love of a child. 

“Hi Petra!” The teens waved to her as she ran by, Petra throwing them a smile as she went by. She hurried out of the house and toward the gates, watching the skies as a fleet of wyverns circled and began to land. Petra breathed in relief when she caught sight of her partner, Dorothea’s beautiful smile greeting her from atop a wyvern.

Much had changed in their years together. While Petra had grown her hair, Dorothea had decided to cut all hers off, settling on a bob that framed her face and made her ever more beautiful. Petra offered her hand to her wife, Dorothea smiling and taking it before coming off the wyvern. Their arms wrapped around one another, tight, loving, having missed each other for the weeks Dorothea had been gone. Dorothea’s arms held Petra’s waist, smoothing along her back, having missed the warmth of Petra’s body. “My love, how I’ve missed you,” she cooed, pecking Petra’s cheek. 

“I have missed you too, Thea, it’s been so quiet without your voice in our halls.” Petra pulled away, taking Dorothea’s hands and walking with her back inside. “I have taken the day off from duties to spend with you. There is peace in our lands now, I am allowed a day with my wife,” Petra hummed. 

“I’m honored,” Dorothea chuckled. “Let us get some tea and chat, I’m sure you’re dying to know what everyone is up to.” 

Petra smiled and nodded. Indeed, she was curious what their friends were doing these days. She kept in contact with the leaders, Dimitri, Edelgard and Claude, but it was hard to contact everyone she had ever known. Being Queen had restricted much for Petra in terms of freedom. 

Maids had already set up the tea table for them, a pot of delicious smelling Almyran pine needle brewing. Dorothea sat, reaching out and grabbing Petra around the waist, tugging her into her lap. Petra flushed, but turned gladly to kiss her wife, the woman she loved more than life itself. Breaking the kiss, Petra turned to pour their cups and handed one to Thea before taking a sip of her own. “How are they?”

“Our Professor is pregnant with her and Dimitri’s first. I teased him about it since he only gets to see her so often, what with her being the new Archbishop. Edie and Lysithea have adopted some children of their own, and Claude and Lorenz are gladly childless. Dedue and Hilda are on their third kid, Ashe and Yuri are rebuilding orphanages and raising children...Marianne joined Mercedes and Annette and the three of them run a tea shop at Garreg Mach. My, there’s so much happening…” Thea continued, telling Petra everything about everyone. She was overjoyed for their friends, happy to hear about so much joy, so many new lives being born, so many orphans being taken in and loved. 

“It is wonderful, all the news you bring of our friends.” Petra finished her cup of tea, reaching over to thread her fingers into Thea’s short hair. “Let us go to our room, I would greatly appreciate a bath.” 

“Oh goddess yes, I feel filthy,” Thea laughed. 

Petra shifted off of her and the two went to their room, asking some maids to get a bath ready for them. The bath was massive, able to fit the two of them easily, heated with rocks and decorated with flowers (Thea’s idea). They undressed, and Petra glanced over at Dorothea, her skin far less marred from war, yet no less strong. Dorothea had been a dancer for them, but with that came great danger, and she had learned the sword to ensure she could survive. They had all survived, and Petra thanked every goddess and god available for that. 

Dorothea breathed in relief as she dipped into the water, the warmth enveloping her and feeling divine against her sore body. Riding a wyvern when not accustomed to it was terribly uncomfortable. “Come, join me my love,” she whispered to Petra. Whenever they bathed, it was a toss up of whether they actually got clean or became so heated they had to run another bath to actually clean up. Today, Dorothea was exhausted, and simply wanted to relax with her wife, so thankful Petra had been able to take the day off. 

Petra gladly joined her, slipping in beside her, threading their fingers together, her purple hair haloing around her soft breasts. “Did you enjoy the time?” Petra asked. “I heard the opera was a success. I am sad that I could not see it. All the other leaders were there, but I was having to stay here.” She sighed. “I want to have an excuse to see my friends again, perhaps soon.” 

“Oh yes, it was wonderful. I am sure you’ll be able to see one of the operas soon enough,” Thea smiled. 

They took their time with one another, gently washing the dirt of the day off of one another, combing soap through their hair. They finally got out when the water was cool, drying off and dressing in their loungewear before settling down in bed. Petra sat cross legged, turning her back to Thea. It was Dorothea’s greatest joy to take care of Petra’s hair after a bath, gently combing it through before playing with it. Her fingers worked through the dark purple strands, pulling sections into several braids before combining them. 

“Do you have regret? With your hair?” Petra asked, turning to face Dorothea. 

“Hm? Sometimes I miss it, but I don’t regret it. I think I look pretty cute,” she chuckled. Petra nodded, smiling and leaning in to kiss her wife. 

“You are very cute, always so beautiful Thea,” she whispered. “I am the luckiest that you chose me, when you could have had anybody.” 

Dorothea smiled, reaching out to take Petra’s hands in hers. “You are the only person, the only noble, who has never looked down on anybody. You’ve never thought anyone was less than you and have always treated people with respect. I couldn’t imagine ever having picked anyone else. You’re perfect Petra, I love you so much.”

Petra felt her cheeks redden, felt the heat spread through her face. It was always amazing to hear such things from Dorothea, even after all these years. Petra laid down, tugging Dorothea beside her. “I am so happy Thea. You are my greatest treasure, I love you so much too.” 

It was said that the Queen of Brigid and her wife never stopped loving one another, a love so fierce it was recorded in history as one of the strongest relationships ever formed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
